Tremors Vs Alien
by Cowboy Dan
Summary: Tremors and Alien Crossover. A new resident to Perfection discovers a secret goverment Biological Weapons Project, in the worst way. COMPLETED!
1. Just The Begining

TREMORS VS. ALIENS  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
As we all know I love, I love the Tremors seires and I also like the Alien movies, so in the spirit of the new Alien Vs. Predator,   
  
I present, Tremors Vs Alien, perhaps the first in a Tremors Vs series I will write when I have block for all my other projects!  
  
Please forgive spelling and grammer errors, I promise to make them few.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ch.1 - Just the Begining  
  
Five kids broke into an underground lab. It has been desolate for many years now, since the government had vacated.   
  
The tallest one had a bat and readied it to swing. He smashed a glass case, spilling the contents. The others pulled out rocks   
  
and started smashing everything. They all laughed when one of them knocked down a rusty old door marked "Bio-Containment".   
  
They all walked in and one raised a 2x4 when they saw the eggs. Five of them opened and what flew out latched themselves to their faces.  
  
Later.....  
  
A young boy wearing jeans, a white t-shirt and a rather large jacket walked up to Changs Market in Perfection, Nevada.  
  
He walks in and sits at the counter. " Can I get a pop over here?" he says with a scottish accent. Jodi Chang, and attractive   
  
young busnesswoman, fills a fountain drink for the young man. "Tourest?" shes asks. The boy pulls out papers. "Oh so your   
  
moving here?" He took a long drink. "Yea." She went about her buisness. "So, how old are you?" she asked. "19", he replied.   
  
They chatted for a few minutes when scientist Cletus Poffenbergerran into the store. "Where is Burt?" he asked, out of breath. Chang   
  
ran over to him "Hes still out with Tyler, whats wrong?" Cletus puffed out,   
  
"Come with me."  
  
"So whats your name?" Cletus asked the boy. "Allen MacLaughlin, it means ' Only God is the judge of the son of Laughlin'" Cletus   
  
laughed as they travelled to the location Cletus was taking them to, "Proud of your name?" Allen smiled, "Yea." Jodi stopped her car  
  
and they walked about half a mile to where the location was hidden. A small man hole was the entrance, but the cover had gone missing.  
  
Allen jumped down first, followed by Cletus, ten Jodi. Cletus lead them to a tore down door where five bodies of young men lay. "Look"   
  
Cletus pointed at the chest of one boy. There was a gaping hole...from the inside. "Sweet Jesus..." Jodi mutterd under her breath.   
  
Allen scanned the room and noticed in the corner, what looked like giant dead spiders. Dead spiders with long tails. "I should of stayed  
  
in Scotland..." Jodi peers into the room and starts screaming. Cletus and Allen run over and see a room full of eggs. Five had been opened   
  
and one was hatching. It flung its self at Jodi. She screamed and closed her eyes and heard a "BANG!". She opened her eys and saw the   
  
creature with a bullet hole in it, and Allen holding a .44 Magnum Revolver. As the creature lay bleeding, they noticed its blood was green, and   
  
that it ate through th metal floor. "What is it..." Jodi said after a moment of silence. Cletus then said with sad eyes, "It was an expariment, I   
  
dident have anything to do with this one, as I was busy with 4-12, but I remember what was contained in that room, an alien species, that they   
  
were trying to tame for BioiLogical weapons, much like 4-12...but they proved too volitle. Sadly, thats all I know, and I dont see how those little ones  
  
could of killed 14 well armed soldiers, like the one before.....I think those were just the begining." 


	2. Allen's Secret

--------------------------------  
  
I hope you enjoyed my last chapter  
  
I hope to make this one a little longer.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Chapter 2 - Allen's Secret  
  
The trip back was a solemn one. Five somethings were out there,   
  
and what they were was a mystery. When they got back, Burt and Tyler had   
  
returned. The police were there. Jodi parked in front of her shop and   
  
ran over to Burt, "Whats going on?" she asked. Burt was very annoyed with   
  
what was going on, "Apprantly some kids got lost over here and its 'our fault'  
  
we let El Blanco get them, damn yuppie parents cant raise their kids with   
  
any respect..." A chill went up Jodis spine. "Burt..." she wispered. "Yea" the  
  
monster hunter replied. "It wasent El Blanco that killed those kids." Burt looked  
  
at her and was about to ask her what did, when Rosilita drove up in a haste. "What the  
  
hell is going on, first some 'puta' rips up my cattle, then we got cops here? What  
  
happened?" Allen walked over "I think I know what killed your cattle and those kids."  
  
Burt turned to Allen "And who the hell are you?" Allen smirked. "New resident, but any-  
  
ways, Jodi, Cletus and I found something in a old government lab, strange spider-like   
  
'aliens' as Cletus put it." Burt turned red, and stomped over to Cletus, who was still in  
  
front of Jodi's shop, looking rather depressed. "You mean to tell us that there are  
  
aliens that can kill COWS and you dident bother to tell us!" Cletus said nothing.  
  
An hour later they were all in Changs Market haveing something to drink.  
  
Allen's trailer he would be living in had arrived and was being hooked up for   
  
electricty and plumbing. During that time Jodi told them all about what had happened.  
  
"And then Cletus told us he had a suspistion these arent the worst of it, and hes  
  
right, those little ones cold not kill a cow, maybe if they bled on them, but her cows  
  
were tore apart and in some, eaten. Its not El Blanco because he never goes up there.  
  
So it has to be our aliens." Burt took a long drink and said, "Of course the   
  
government would want to get their hands on these things, what a weapon!  
  
If you manage to kill it, it burns a hole in you!" "Not to mention, they reproduce  
  
by useing other things as a host" Allen chimed in. Tyler walked in at that moment.  
  
"Whats with all the police?" Rather then tell it several times again they had   
  
Nancy and Tyler come over and they repeated the story. Nobody wanted to beleive   
  
what was happening. "I guess this means I have to kill them right?" Burt said.   
  
Cletus nodded. When Twitchell busted in it starteled them. "You have to take   
  
a look at this" They all went out and went behind Tylers house. One of the officers  
  
was badly mutlated. "Holy shit.." Tyler cried. Then they heard the growl.  
  
It was on top of the building, It was slimy and tall, at least 7 feet maybe 8,  
  
an enlogated skull with no eyes and spines on its back, it was carrying the other hald of  
  
the slain man. Rosilita screamed and two officers ran to them. Suddenly from   
  
under a garbage heap one more leapt out and grabbed one of them. A tongue like appendage  
  
expelled from its mouth, into the mans brain, killing him. They all ran Burt   
  
and Allen headed towards the middle of the town, while the others locked themselves  
  
inside Tyler's garage. There was another one in front of Chang's Market. It dashed towards Burt  
  
Allen and Burt pulled out their handguns and started firing. The creature  
  
nmbly doged their bullets and then lunged for Burt, but Allen tackled it. Dazed, the  
  
creature stood up and charged him. Allen punched it, then the monster   
  
slashed at him, and triped him with its tail. While Allen the the other  
  
alien were fighting, the last officer saw another one climbing the water  
  
tower. He climbed the ladder and grabbed the creatures leg, thinking  
  
he could fight it. The beast kicked him to the gorund and jumped down,  
  
it grabed him bye the throat, causing blood to spurt out, then plunged its  
  
'tongue' into his chest. Burt saw the other alien bound off with the dead man, then turned  
  
his focus to Allen who was actually fighting it off. The animal grabbed Allen   
  
and he head butted it, cuasing it to fall down. He grabbed its tail and flug   
  
it right at the water tower. It hit the pipe and it busted its leg, as well as causing a leak.  
  
The alien hit the gound screaming in pain, and the water hit the ground. It   
  
started crawling towards Allen, then Burts seismo went off. Burt smiled when three tentacles came  
  
out near the beast, it screamed and fought with all its might, but El Blancos head popped  
  
out and clamped down on it. Allen noticed the acid blood did not sem to effect E.B.   
  
The great white graboid dipped underground, carying its prey. The others left their hiding place.  
  
"There were five, we saw four, and one was killed...where was the fifth one" Cletus asked.  
  
"Well Cletus, I dont know, but what I do want to know is what the hell Allen is." Burt said.  
  
Allen was at a loss for words.  
  
----------------------------  
  
I hope you all liked it, next   
  
chapter Allen reveals his secret  
  
---------------------------- 


	3. Xenomorphs

------------  
  
Sorry I took so long!  
  
I've been on vacation.  
  
------------  
  
Ch. 3 Xenomorphs  
  
Allen did not know much about what he was, however these creatures  
  
might be a key. He explained to them he was created in a lab by the British  
  
government, by infusing the D.N.A of other creatures into his, the had hoped to create  
  
a super soldier. He dident know what creatures, but now he had an idea. He cut  
  
himself, and his blood burned through a peice of metal. He was sure there were others.  
  
"How many of those things are out there?" Burt asked. Cletus answered, "Im not   
  
sure, but they come from eggs, and something has to lay the eggs..." Nacy looked  
  
horified. "You mean theres another kind? Like a mother alien?" "Something like that"  
  
the aging scientist replied. Allen racked his brains. When he was younger, while   
  
they were still doing expariments on him, he remembered hearing of creatures called  
  
"Xenomorphs". Now that he thought of it, he remembered that they had a bizarre  
  
lifecycle, so these must be it. "Xenomorphs." He announced. Burt stared at him.   
  
"You know what these are? Allen laughed nervously. "Heh...sort of..." Burt  
  
was livid. "Well I do belive that was critical, need to know information!" Allen  
  
explained as far as he knew, the first batch came from America, they sold some  
  
to Britain during Veitnam, to pay for other weapons projects, since they had several   
  
of these monsters. "We could probably find out more about the creatures if  
  
we had access to lab computers, I could probably get info on the creatures."  
  
All but Burt, Allen, Tyler and Cletus had left town, too keep people from enter-  
  
ing the valley. They had gathered in Burt's basement. He had a map out on the table.   
  
"So the lab entrance is here?" He points to a location near the old silver mines. "My  
  
theory is that they have relocated to the mines. The direction they headed in after  
  
our first incursion apears to be in that general vicenity." Allen spoke up,   
  
"I can take Cletus down to the lab and download the information to a disc, I have  
  
a laptop in my trailer, I have...er..government encryption files that could  
  
be usefull" Tyler smiled, "And we?..." "Lay low until they return with proper  
  
information."  
  
Allen grabbed his laptop on the way out of town. They had borrowed Burt's  
  
truck, and headed for the lab. They rushed int, they did not want to run into   
  
one of the things. Cletus got onto the computer and located the files, then downloaded  
  
them onto Allen's disc. Then it fell down. One of the Xenomorphs was hiding in th dark.  
  
Allen punched it knocking it down, and the both fled. The alien followed them for awile,  
  
but it could not outrun the truck. They got just outside Burts gate when they saw it,   
  
waiting at the gate. "How did it know..." Allen gasped. It ran for the truck. Allen   
  
jumped out and kicked it in the chest, opened the gate and Cletus drove in. They ran down  
  
into the bunker and locked the doors. "Is it still out there?" Allen asked. "Affirmitive"  
  
Burt said. "Got there a good 20 minutes before you arrived...." "Damn their smart." Allen  
  
said sullenly. They loaded up the data. The creatures called Xenomorphs begin their lifecycle  
  
in a spiderlike phase called the "Face-Hugger" so aptly named after it got ahold of a handler.  
  
They latch on to their victum by use of its "spider legs", it then proceeds to insert a   
  
tube down its victems throat to implant an egg. If the aquired host refuses to open its mouth,  
  
It uses its tail to strangle the host, forcing it to open its mouth to breathe. "Clever."   
  
Tyler muttered. The Face Hugger then dies after reliqusining its embryo. The embryo   
  
grows inside the host, and after the incubation period, the larva bursts out of the  
  
hosts chest or abdomen (earning the nickname "Chestburster"). However, after this stage it  
  
gets quite interesting. It appears that the creatures, while incubating, take some of the   
  
genetic information of its host. Xenomorphs created from humans (Whitch appear to be the  
  
most intellegent and versitile) are called "Warrior Drones". We have created them from  
  
dogs, cats, cows and crocadiles as well. We also did expariments on another alien species  
  
nicknamed "Predators". However due to thier extreme nature, we were only able to capture  
  
one, and the Xenomorph created from it (nicknamed "Predalien") was too powerfull to be   
  
controlled and was destroyed. The alien outside jumped into the fence and electricuted itself.  
  
However, not all did. Twice we had a pleasant suprise. From one cow and one human, we  
  
had ourselves a "Queen". 15 feet tall and 20 feet long they towered over the other  
  
Xenomorphs. So far all of our eggs have been collected from several sites around the world,  
  
now we could produce our own! There were no diffrence between the two, and since they did  
  
not get along, we sold the one made from a cow to Great Britain. Last we heard, they were  
  
using them for genetic experiments. With their acidic blood, it must be diffacult for  
  
them to extract samples, but we heard they found a way. We keep our queen in a Bio-Containment  
  
unit in our underground lab in Nevada. There is only a small town nearby, so no one notices   
  
the crates moving in and out. They pulled up a more recent file. Xenomorph expariments  
  
discontinued. One of the creatures began spitting acid and broke free of its contaiment unit.  
  
It killed many men as well as Expariments 1-27, 3-02, and 4-11. It was finally destroyed  
  
by SS-Proto-001. The other three warriors were destroyed, and the Queen was sold to France.  
  
Last we heard, she had conqeured it. Hopefully, the new Super Soldier experiments will  
  
prove more sucessfull. The success of SS-Proto-001 aganst the Xenomorph shall prove usefull.  
  
A new experiment, a full version of the Super Soldier, SS-002, was created in Scotland.  
  
The young boy has DNA from a Warrior Drone, Tyrannosaurus Rex, Siberian Tiger and a Bald  
  
Eagle. His muscle and brain power have been increased ten fold, and the DNA from the creatures  
  
seem to enhance all of his senses and insticts. At 4 months he is walking and showing problem   
  
solving skills. Problem solving as in he figured out that damned Rubix Cube without peeling  
  
the stickers. The file ended there. There was another small file, that seem to be a quick note:  
  
Blood from specimen GUW-003 appears to be extremly basic, and effectivly, neautrilizes the  
  
acid in Xenomorphs. Xenomorphs are known to be extraterestrial (Hives have been found on Mars  
  
and Venus) However the origins of the GUW(Nicknamed "Snake Tongues") is unknown, however,  
  
it may of originated on the Xenomorph homeplanet, and its the Xenomorphs only known natural  
  
predator, other then humans and "Predators". How eather of these species got on earth is  
  
unknown. Allen now knew what he was made of. He knew he was a expariment, but he was "failed"  
  
In other words, he refused to obey and escaped. The alien lept over the fence and headed for   
  
the door. Tyler, Burt and Allen got their guns. "It cant get in right Burt" Tyler asked   
  
nervously. "No its solid steel! No way it can break through!" The Xenomorph spit up acid  
  
and melted the hinges, and knocked the door down. It came down Burt's stairs and prepared to   
  
attack when Burt unloaded his M-16 into it, killing it. Its blood ate through the floor.  
  
"So what do we do?" Cletus asked. "Easy" Burt replied. "We hunt them down and destroy them.  
  
El Blanco got one and I got this one, you said there were five,So now were down to three. Two  
  
of whitch we seen, the last one, well I got a feeling I know what this one is..."  
  
Away in the mines.....  
  
Another one of her children were missing. Those naughty humans had killed her. No matter.  
  
Her two most loyal daughters were still here, and those humans will make fine new children.  
  
After all...her eggs were waiting.  
  
------------  
  
Hope I wasent boring!  
  
Please R&R!  
  
------------ 


	4. The Plan

------------ Thanks for all of the reveiws! I must apologize for bad spelling once agin, but I do this all in notepad, since I dont have anything else. Anyways,To PSDog,I have thought of the graboid/xenomorph cross, and even pictured it in my head, but I couldent think of a way to put it into my story, so I hope you enjoy the way im going to end it. ------------

Chapter 4 - The Plan

The creatures blood seemd to lose its acidic property sometime after death. So, while Burt and Tyler made nessacery repairs to the door, Allen and Cletus began examining the creatures remains. "Lets see," Allen muttered. He pulled out a pocket knife and began to disect the monster. "Skin...very tough...hmmm, like an insect, like a cricket in texture, but much harder." It was very nasty inside, but very similer to a humans. "Probably due to the human D.N.A" Cletus said. They disected the heart. "Four chambers". The stomache was larger, as well as the lungs. "Thats about it, the bullets seem to have ruined the rest of the creature." They buried it and ran back into the bunker. "So Burt...whats the plan?" Tyler asked. "And you assume I have a plan, why?" Tyler got nervous, "Because you always have a plan." Burt smiled. "Damn straight I do." "The plan, I will build several pipe bombs and place them outside their nest, Allen will run in and chase them out, and we will detonate when Allen is at a safe distance." They all agreed.

Even the best plans go wrong. First, El Blanco shows up and knocked the car over. Burt dident think he did it on purpose, but they had just got in the way. Next, they ran into one of the Xenomorphs prematurly. They wasted all their bombs trying to kill it. It got away. "So...Plan B?" Allen said. "Affirmitive." Burt said.

_Her daughter succeded in detering the humans. She shows promise, second in line if something happens to her. She nursed her eggs, then laid a few more. Her other daughter brought her a donkey for food. They had killed several potential hosts, now that the humans are trapped in the desert, they will be easy prey. _

"So who dug this hole?" Tyler asked. On their way back, they had fallen into a trap. "Those blithering...." Allen muttered. It was very deep, 12 feet, and narrow, and Allen was at the bottem, so he couldent get out. "They cant be that smart." Cletus said. "Well this sure ain't one of El Blanco's holes, its too narrow verticly." Burt retorted. "Hello there" someone had said. "Who in the blazes" Burt said. "FBI, we're here for the Xenomorphs." There were three other men there. After they had got out of the hole, the man named Agent O'Leary explained to them. "We need them for the Department of the Defense, they will be a crucial asset to the safty of our country." Burt walked up to him. "Do you know how many people these things have killed? YOU CAN'T CONTROL THEM" "I thought they had stopped Xenomorph expariments..." Allen whispered to himself. Agent O'Leary turned red and yelled "You all are under arrest for destroying expensive government proper...AUUGH!" The alien tackled him and draged him off. The other three agents started firing, but Burts seismo went off, and El Blanco, attracted to the noise swollowed two of them, the other one ran into his car and drove off. "Well..." Tyler said. "That was a plan well laid out" After getting back to Burts place in the other FBI car, they finally drove to the mines. Burt got out and threw a rifle to each of the men. "Lets roll" and the walked in.

The humans were there. She could smell them. Her daughter had brought home a very squirmy one. Soon she would have a new daughter. Allen sniffed around, he could smell one nearby. He crept along the wall and... he reached up fast and grabbed its tail. It had been hiding. He threw it down and fired five shots into it. It was dead. "Two left" announced Tyler. Burt shook his head. "We don't know that, for all we know that fed has all ready became one...not that im not gratefull..." They continued on, finding a strange material all over the place. Cletus screamed. The other creature had nabbed him, and began to drag him off. "After it!" Burt yelled. They lost it, but Allen sniffed it out. On a wall, they found Cletus on a wall, and egg near him. The egg opened but as it launched, Burt shot it out of the air. Tyler ripped him out, but he was unconsious. They saw O'Leary on the other side. He went into convulsions. He was shaking and screaming and then, what looked like a red worm burst from his chest. They all opened fire. As it screamed, the last Xenomorph dashed in, and plunged its tail into Allens side. He went numb, then fainted. "Damn it!" Burt yellled. The monster grabbed Allen, but Tyler planted a bullet straight in its skull. Burt grabbed Allen and Tyler. They trudged out towards the exits, when Burt ran into somthing soft...and pulsating. He stepped back, and looked at it. It was a long, slug, but it popped out one of the eggs at one end. He looked to the other side. It was connected to a very large Xenomorph. It had four arms and a flatter head, and it was drooling everywhere.

_She tilted her head. Three new daughters and lunch. What a joyous day! _

------------ Not my best chapter, but im almost done! Anyways, thanks for the reveiws, this is my third story and I actually got more then two reveiws! So, any- ways, should I continue this as a series? I have one more chapter, and I was thinking from the beginning to make a Tremors Vs. saga. Tell me if you think I should! Peace out. ------------


	5. The Final Battle

Time for the final Chapter of Tremors Vs. Alien!

Thanks to everyone who reveiwed, None of my other stories

got reveiws like this one, I hope you enjoy the conclusion!

Chapter 5 - The Final Battle.

The giant beast loomed over their heads. The added weight of the unconsious heros made escape even less likely. Burt passed Allen to Tyler and aimed his gun. BANG!. He hit an egg. The Queen screamed as he picked off each egg one bye one. He took fire at the Queen but he ran out of ammo. "Lets get out of here!" He called to Tyler, who passed over Cletus and they ran out of the mine.

_Damn those humans! They destroyed my eggs...no matter, I will just kill them myself!_

They got outside the mines and ran a few feet before they collapsed. They stoped to take a breather. "That thing...it was...it was huge!" stammered Tyler. "No shit Captain Obvious..." Allen muttered. Burt kneeled down to him. "You were awake?" Allen nodded. "Yeah...the toxin appears to be non lethal, it just shuts down the body so you cant move. That and I probably am resistant to the poisen seeing to it I am part them." Burt looked over to Cletus who was still out. "He probably got the worst of it, he doesent appear to have a sting mark though...he probably just fainted from the shock." Allen tried to sit up. "It still in there?" "Affirmitive." The monster hunter replied.

_The Queen ripped herself from her egg laying sac. It was time to fight._

They stared as the monstrosity stepped out of the mine. It roared. They stepped back , and turned to run, when their seismos went off. They stood still, not wanting to be eaten by eather creature. El Blanco lunged his head at the Queen, knocking her back, but the Queen slashed back. E.B. used his tail to throw large amounts of dirt at the alien, but she dodge it and grabbed hold of El Blanco, stinging him with her tail. The great white graboid wrapped his tentacles around the huge Xenomorph.

_The two great prey were fighting. If it was a single one, he might of taken them on, but with the two titans dueling, it wasent smart. The four humans seem mesmerized by the beasts battle, after all they were Lilipution in size. However the older one was a renowned Hunter among his species, he had seen him at prey sites before, and the youngest appeared to have the same great strength of a Hunter. It may be best to sit and wait._

Burt and the rest were hypnotized by the clash. The Queen slashed, El Blanco bit, the fight went on for what seemed like forever. Cletus was coming too and Allen was on his feet. Burt opened his mouth to speak, but he stopped to see Allen charging the fight. "Allen, DAMNIT NO!" he yelled. Too late. Allen lept into the air and kicked her royal majesty sqaure in the chin. El Blanco lunged for her and then "BANG!" a flash bang went off sending E.B. away. Several black cars drove up. Men in strange suits came out and started shooting the Queen with electric bolts. She fell unconsiousk and they loaded her onto the truck. A man went up to Burt. "FBI"k, he said. "We are taking the Xenomorph, and it may be best for you to forget what happened here. Have a good day." The man got in his car and drove off, with the Xenomorph in a attached camper. Tyler collapsed, "I say we go home now. "Agreed", Burt said.

_The battle is over. The other humans have taken the most worthy prey. No matter. The young human is even greater prey. He will be hunted now._

One of the federal agents was investigating the cave. He went deep inside, collecting the resin smaples from the walls. He turned around and something latched itself to his face.

Im done! Wow, I haven finished a story in awhile. Anways I want to make this part a special thanks section.....

Special Thanks 

A great up and coming site by a great friend of mine. Sue you are awesome, your motivation to keep working on Surviving Together: The Animated Seires keeps me motivated!

Mikey (Wolverinefan)

Dude, thanks for just being a kick ass friend and putting up with my shit.

PSDog

For keeping on reviewing my story regardless of its shittiness.

Anyways, more to come soon, I think I will keep going on with this, my Tremors Vs. Seires, next one will be:

Tremors Vs. Dink Smallwood

Then

Tremors Vs. BtVS or

Tremors Vs. Jurassic Park or

Tremors Vs. Metroid

Any other ideas are welcome.


End file.
